ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jayden Carter
Jared Elias Henry (born October 29, 1994), better known by his ring name Jayden Carter, is an American professional wrestler and former amateur wrestler currently signed to a developmental contract with Elite Answers Wrestling. Early Life Henry was born in Miami and raised in the nearby city of Doral. His parents are Elias Henry, an employee of Brink's , and Anne Marie (nee Fields), a retired elementary school teacher. His father immigrated from Jamaica in the early 1980s and his mother is biracial. He as two older sisters, Lynette (born 1988) and Erica (born 1991). Amateur Wrestling Career Henry began amateur wrestling at the age of seven. He later attended Doral Academy Preparatory High School, where he won four varsity letters in wrestling and became a three-time Florida High School Athletic Association champion in the 189 lb. weight class before graduating in 2011. He then attended Florida State University, where he became a two-time NCAA qualifier at 212 lbs. in the Heavyweight class. He went on to graduate from Florida State in 2015 with a degree in exercise science. Professional Wrestling Career Elite Answers Wrestling (2016 - present) NEO (2016 - present) Henry had previously been invited to EAW tryout camps by Performance Center coach Diamond Cage during college, but politely declined as he wanted to receive his degree first. Instead of attending graduate school, Henry attended an EAW tryout camp in October 2016 and was promptly signed to a contract. He reported to the company's Performance Center the following month. He was brought to television in January 2017 under the name Jayden Carter, portraying a character that has been described by wrestling publications as "an arrogant, self-centered jock". Other Media Carter is a main cast member on The Plunge, an EAW Network reality series detailing the lives of Performance Center recruits. Personal Life Henry currently resides in Newark, New Jersey. He previously lived in Tallahassee, Florida during his time in college. He has dated fellow NEO wrestler Chantal since April 2017, and their relationship has been featured on The Plunge. Henry also revealed on the show that, although he's a lifelong wrestling fan, he turned his sights toward amateur wrestling partially at his parents' urging, who believed that "pro wrestling wasn't a realistic way to make a living". He adds that "they've come around". In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** COD -- Concussion on Delivery (Cut-throat scoop brainbuster) ** Hurricane Carter (Exploder suplex lifted and dropped into a modified scoop powerslam) ** Miami Heat (Modified inverted reverse figure-four leglock) * Signature Moves ** Arm-trap seated abdominal stretch ** Biel throw ** Big boot, sometimes running ** Cobra clutch, to a face-down opponent ** European uppercut ** Fallaway slam ** Gory bomb ** Headbutt ** Heel hook ** Multiple suplex variations *** Bridging Northern Lights *** Dragon *** Half and half *** High-angle belly-to-back *** Rolling, deadlift, release, or bridging German *** Tiger *** Vertical ** Rolling fireman's carry slam ** Short-arm clothesline ** Snap scoop powerslam ** Spinning crucifix toss dropped into a neckbreaker ** STF ** Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker, as a counter to a diving opponent * Entrance Themes ** "Don't Panic" by French Montana (January 2017 - January 2018) ** "Paranoia" by Dave East (February 2018 - present) Category:1994 Births Category:African American professional wrestlers Category:Characters from Florida Category:Jamaican characters